


Speak

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: SOA SMUT [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I saved everyone, Sweet, chibs is shy, date-ish, juice is a great best friend, nosmut, not cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: Chibs has his eye on Tara’s friend. Juice comes to the rescue.Sorry for any errors. Wrote this in one take. Will proof later. :)





	Speak

Fillip watched her from across the bar, her long brunette hair flowed down her back. A nice sight amongst all the blonde porn stars walking around. Her jeans fit snug to her long legs and her top was classy. She has came to the club with Tara, which to Chibs made sense that she didn't look like the other girls. 

She'd come to the club house with Tara a few times, every time Chibs was enamored with her, he could never bring himself to speak to her. Tonight would be different he would speak to her. Scars and accent be damned. The club house was quiet tonight, just hanging out instead of being alone in their homes. Jax's boys were running around the place, Bobby hot on their heels. Kids had made a big difference in the way things were done. 

Chibs sipped his whiskey neat and kept thinking to himself. In the past years so much had changed. The club was legit, Jax stepped down as president giving it to Chibs. Opie and Lyla were expecting, Tig's daughters moved closer to him and Venus. Venus loved having two girls to spoil. 

Chibs laughed at the thought of Tig being a dad to little girls and what that would have been like. He imagined little bows twisted into his hair, how happy Tig would be. Nevertheless the girls were adults now, that didn't stop Venus. Chibs wondered what it would be like if Kerrianne were here. Venus would have a time with her for sure. 

Juice sat on a couch away from the crowd, always in his head. Chibs had made a lot of progress with the boy, getting him into therapy, off drugs and on the right prescriptions for his anxiety. The kid who was actually an adult looking significantly younger than he was, would always be referred to as "kid." Chibs had moved the kid in with him. He wasn't good alone and Chibs needed the company. 

The current prospects were good kids, applying to colleges, working hard. The club counted now as a credit towards their community service requirements on applications. The main things the club did now were community events, running the ice cream shop, Bobby had a bakery, Juice had a health food shop, Chucky helped out where ever needed. Things were good, and Chibs was tired of running. He wasn't getting any younger, now a man approaching fifty, he wanted to settle. His heart had healed of the wounds Fiona had left but now the longing for something more than a quick fuck took over. 

He stood off the bar stool and walked over to Tara and her friend. Tara hugged him which he was glad for, because it eased the awkwardness of having nothing to say. 

"Chibby how's it going? That patch looks better and better on you!" She teased him sweetly. "Katherine this is Chibs. Have you met?" 

She extended her hand to shake his. "Katy. I don't know why she insists on using my whole name." She smiled at him. 

"Fillip. Don't know why she insists on introducing me by my nickname! Ironic huh?" He smiled back, while mentally kicking himself for saying something so stupid. 

"I'm going to get a drink, anyone want anything?" Tara offered walking away from them quickly. Apparently she had her own ideas and they were in sync with his. 

Awkward small talk maintained between them until Tara returned. "So Chibs I was telling Katy about the dinner at Gemma's tomorrow night. I think it would be cool if she was your plus one. Ya know I can't plus one."   
Awkward laughter.   
About that time Juice decided to stop watching and help his floundering friend. He walked over and smiled his bright smile. Internally Chibs seethed for a moment. The kid was way more attractive than him, why did he have to come over here? 

"Hi. I'm Juice. Pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand gently.   
She nodded at him smiling. "Katy." 

"So how long you in town for? I've only seen you around a few times, guessing you're not from around here." 

"True. I did just move into town though. I work at the hospital with Tara, we've known each other since college. So maybe you will be seeing more of me." 

There it is Chibs thought to himself. He just swooped in and took that one too. He nodded at the group of them and walked back over to the bar getting a refill.

"Sorry to be blunt, but um... I saw the way you looked at Chibby." He couldn't help his grin even though he wanted to look serious. "Don't hurt him. He's my best friend. If you start seeing him, you'll definitely see more of me. I live in his guest room." He smiled like a dork, but wanted to make it obvious to her he wasn't interested in her. His friend needed someone besides him loafing on his couch. Someone worth the long haul even if that meant he'd have to live alone again. 

"Ah roommates. I didn't think he'd have those." She did seem a little bothered by the idea.

"Not roommates. No. I had some... uh... medical issues and couldn't live by myself so he let me have the guest room till I could be on my own again. Neither of us ever found time to kick me out though. The company is nice. But he's self sufficient. I didn't mean to make it seem like he wasn't. I'm sorry." 

He was stumbling over his words and getting nervous. Tara just stared at him not helping at all, with a smirk on her face. 

"Anyway Katy, he won't make a move he's too shy, so if you're as interested as your face says you are, you should mention it. Or be his plus one tomorrow at Gemma's."

"You're cute Juice. He seems like a great guy. I've seen him around, he never says much." 

"Yeah, he's got a thick accent. He gets nervous talking to new people." 

"Ah makes sense. So what are the two of you doing later? I could maybe come over and hang out. Get to know both of you since you live together. Maybe he would be more comfortable with that?" 

"Maybe. He probably thinks I'm over here chatting you up though. Just so you know, I'm not. Not that you're not attractive, it's just I'm not interested in seeing anyone at the moment. Anyway... I ju..." 

She cut him off laughing. "It's okay Juice. I'm glad you're not hitting on me. I definitely like the older more distinguished type. Tara here has been trying to get me to talk to him for weeks now." 

Tara winked at him. Chibs overheard some of the conversation, mostly just the part where she said she was glad he wasn't hitting on her. His chest settled a little, maybe he did have a shot.

*Later that evening*

Juice was busing himself around Chibs kitchen trying to prepare snacks to present for Katy. Chibs always teased him about being a great wife, he usually just let it roll off his back, but today he took a special pride in the teasing. He wanted to do everything perfectly for Chibs, tonight more than ever. He owed the man his literal life, so making dinners and keeping the place clean was a small price towards paying him back. He was Chibs best friend, he wanted Chibs to be proud to have him as a best friend, and house guest. 

Chibs came into the kitchen quickly to grab a soda, but he didn't stay long as to not get in the lads way. "Juicey this looks great!" He jokingly swatted his ass and Juice started shoving him out of the kitchen.

"I'm going I'm going! Thanks for helping with this. You're such a great wifey!"

"Chibs! Don't make me kill you! Then she will have no reason to come over!" Juice teased, pulling some food from the oven.

At 7:30 precisely the doorbell rang. Chibs greeted Katy and invited her in, pointing her towards the kitchen. "The lad made up all this for ye. Guess yed better eat it." He said it teasing. Juice glared back at him, taking a bite out of a cookie. 

Katy blushed. No one had ever gone through so much trouble for her before.   
"Thank you. That was very sweet of you. Though also unnecessary."

"Can't host in an empty kitchen. Would you like a drink? I have a rose' and sweet tea, or uh... water also." 

She nodded impressed, smiling. She wondered what he knew about wine. For a brief moment she wondered if he were gay. Not that she'd mind, but surly the Sons wouldn't allow it. "Rose' please."

She fixed a plate of all the food offerings and Juice handed her a glass. "We can sit in the living room. There's a match on if yer interested in that. Or we can rent a movie."

"The match is good for background noise. I want to talk to you. I like your accent." Her face was red, Chibs was redder.

Juice put his plate on the TV tray, and sat in the corner chair, turning on the match. "So Katy what do you do at the hospital?"

She pushed some hair behind her ear and sat on the sofa leaving a cushion between herself and Chibs.   
"Um oh... im a lead nurse. I do a lot of admin things and see patients. Right now I'm in labor and delivery, that's usually the most coveted floor. Tara pulled some strings and got me there with her."

"Do you like what you do?"

"Gosh yes! I couldn't imagine doing anything else. I used to want to be a dr but I'm so glad I reconsidered and went this route. I get to actually spend time with my patients."

"Awesome. It's good to do what you love. I like tech stuff. Chibs over there likes what he does. Works with his hands you know."

"How long have you guys been in the club?"

Me, only a few years. Chibs was basically born into it." Juice laughed, making a face for Chibs to talk.

"Yeah, married the IRA then moved ta the states. Long story. -a brief moment of darkness was in his eyes. Katy notes it for later but understood asking now was out of the question- But, uh... been a Son stateside for bout ten years. How long ye been a nurse?"

"15 years I think. I've been doing it so long I lost count. Started as an assistant straight from high school, while working on my degree. I'm still a student, working on my Nurse Practitioner credentials."

"How old are you?" Juice asked bluntly. 

"Juice! I've tol ye not ta ask a lady tha! God help tha lad! Excuse him." Chibs wasn't upset, embarrassed yes, but mostly teasing his live in project.

Katy laughed so hard she snorted, causing her to laugh even harder, they all fell into a fit of laughter.   
"It's quite alright. I'm 33. I took my time in college, had to work full time to keep myself up. No student loans." 

"Chibs helps with the medical stuff. Before we had Tara he did most anything that wasn't fatal, even then he kept us alive till we got to the hospital."

Chibs sighed. He didn't want to talk about himself, he wanted to learn about Katy. Hear her voice, watch her speak. He didn't think he was much to present anyway, but the pride in Juices voice as he talked did boost his self esteem a little. 

"Yeah but I'm no doc. Did some basic medic work in tha military." Chibs added shyly. 

Conversation picked up feeling more natural. Food, wine and whiskey was flowing, every one was having a good time. Juice took the opportunity to dismiss himself retreating to his room. 

After a few moments of “good night Juice” being shouted down the hall in unison Katy snuggled into Chibs on the couch.   
“Is this okay?” She asked politely, trying to gage his boundaries. 

“Aye.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

Katy didn’t know if was the drink in her, or her desire for this man, maybe a combination of both, but she was feeling much more assertive than usual. 

She sat for a moment comfortably, thinking to herself about where this night could lead. Did she want to hook up or was she finally ready for something more permanent? She knew with this man her actions tonight would answer for her. She calmed herself, forced the thought of him in bed from her mind. She decided with the buzz wearing thin, and tiredness moving in she’d better leave. If she drank more now she’d end up drinking till she passed out and she wasn’t that girl anymore. Not for years. 

She yawned and stretched against him, enjoying his warmth. “I’d better get going. It’s a short walk home from here.”

“Ye walked ere?”

“Yeah. Just a few houses down from you actually. It’s a good thing too, cause I wouldn’t be driving.”  
They both laughed, and stood. Chibs grabbed his hat and his cut from the back of the couch. She watched him, grinning.

“Wha? Yer lookin at me all funny!”

“Whatcha doing?”

“Ah lass, I’ll walk ye home. It’s 2 AM. The weirdos are out.”

“Well if we’re out wouldn’t that make us weirdos?” She added teasingly. 

“Aye but I’ll not take my chances on ye. Come on. Ye’ll just have to get used to this if yer gonna hang round the club.”

“They say chivalry is dead.” They walked out the door. She led him in the direction of her house, as he told her about the folks living in each home they passed. 

Like school kids they both fidgeted nervously, inside debating about grabbing the others hand. Finally he made a move, gently taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. “Is tha alrigh?” He smiled down at her. She nodded, thankful the light from the street lamps wasn’t bright enough to show her blush. Two more houses went by, they were laughing about the elderly lady who checks her mail every morning with curlers in her hair and the back of her gown stuck in her underwear. She is sweet and means well, though Chibs is convinces now that she does it on purpose. Possibly hoping one of them take an interest. He stopped pointing it out her years ago and she’d never been embarrassed. He called her Ms. Spitfire, because she was feisty. He did often take her mail and drop it on her porch though, to save her the walk he claimed. 

“Well this is me. Thank you for tonight. It’s been amazing. Tell Juice thanks for me. He’s an amazing cook. Never would have guessed.”

“I will tell him thanks, but not the rest. Lads head doesn’t need ta get ‘nee bigger. Plus I’ve already put on weight since he moved in, don need ya encourage him more.”

“You’re a good man Fillip. Really. I can see it in your eyes.” She touched his cheek softly, being discreetly mindful of his scars. “If I kissed you would that be okay?” She grinned playfully. Aware that he wasn’t used to anyone asking for sure, but making the first move and not being a crow eater was foreign to him. 

“That’d be fine.”

He met her lips softly, it was a sweet kiss. The kind that had fire behind it but not a lustful flame. This was something special, he didn’t want to lose it. They parted and looked into each other’s eyes briefly. 

“Good night Fillip. I hope to see you again soon.”

“Aye. Maybe I can take ye out for a proper dinner?” 

“That would be great. Free Saturday?”

“I’ll clear my schedule. Pick ye up at 6?”

She opened the door to her house and stepped inside, still smiling at him. “Perfect.”

“Good night lass.” 

She nodded and closed the door. Fillip shoved his hands into his pockets and turned towards home. He didn’t try to fight the smile on his face, he did think about how to thank Juice for his help. He chuckled to himself, he knew the man would be sitting on the couch waiting for him. He could see the image: criss-cross legged with a blanket and a smile that would blind him.   
Chibs would pacify him and tell him about the rest of the evening. He’d watch his head literally grow from praises. He could already feel his waist line expanding from all the food the lad would start cooking, perfecting.

Chibs would lay in his bed, tonight it would feel emptier and he’d replay the night over and over till he fell asleep. Tonight he was the happiest he’d been in a very long time.


End file.
